Fibrinogen is cleaved and polymerized into fibrin using thrombin in a well-characterized process. Thrombin cleaves fibrinogen, forming fibrin monomers. Once fibrinogen is cleaved, fibrin monomers come together and form a covalently crosslinked fibrin network in the presence of factors, such as Factor XIII, normally present in blood. At a wound site, the fibrin network helps to close the wound and promote healing.
Various attempts have been made to provide fibrin in a form useful for treating wounds. Perhaps the most commonly known is the in situ generation of fibrin glue, typically performed by delivering separate solutions of fibrinogen and thrombin from a dual-barrel syringe.
International Patent Publication No. WO 97/44015 (Heath et al.) describes soluble microparticles including fibrinogen or thrombin, in free-flowing form. It is stated that these microparticles can be mixed to give a dry powder, to be used as a fibrin sealant that is activated only at a wound site.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,486,377 B2 (Rapp et al.) describes a biodegradable, flexible wound covering based on fibrin and a process for its preparation, in which a fibrinogen solution is subjected to a single-stage or multi-stage dialysis, then a flexible fibrin web is formed by action of a thrombin solution on the fibrinogen solution and this is subsequently subjected to freeze-drying.
International Patent Publication No. WO 2009/120433 A2 (Delmotte et al.) describes a fibrin material and method for producing the same.
WO2014/209620 describes a fibrin-coated wound dressing articles.